A Minor Fall Occurs
by ladymacella
Summary: In which Zelda trips over a tree root and gets an extremely minor injury.


When Zelda woke up, she was immediately energized for the day. A smile appeared immediately on her face, and she jumped out of bed, not failing to notice that her fiance was still asleep. This was how it always was. Today wouldn't be any different.

She made her way to the stove, still marveling at how the Loftwings and the people were able to get it down there. Cooking was a lot easier now. She prepared it, and went to the pantry for the pumpkin soup she was about to heat up. When they last went to Skyloft a month ago, they had gotten gifts of pumpkin soup from some people in order to celebrate their engagement. It was enough to last them until now. Zelda noticed as she grabbed the can that there was only one other one left. They would have to go to Skyloft tomorrow. Luckily, they hadn't had anything planned.

She heated up a little bit of the pumpkin soup, eating only a tiny portion of the can. She could eat more later with Link. Plus, she wasn't feeling particularly hungry. She set the pumpkin soup back in the pantry, and put on her outfit for the day. The tan gown fell to her knees, as most everyday clothes on Skyloft also did. She tied the sash around her waist, and slipped on her boots, and finishing the outfit, she placed a cloth around her shoulders in order to keep her warm, as yesterday was colder than most. She picked up her messenger bag and placed their bottles from the pantry in it. With everything done, she stepped outside and started to Lake Floria.

The walk was peaceful, just like most days. Zelda always enjoyed her walk, and she would swear that the earth around her enjoyed her presence. The trees seemed kind and welcoming, and their leaves danced slowly and gracefully in the wind.

This was why she loved Faron Woods. Everything felt so welcoming and peaceful. The green reminded her of the grasses of Skyloft, and the days she spent with Link playing in the grass as young children. It made her smile.

She was blissfully unaware of the massive tree root in her path as she reminisced about her childhood, failing to notice it until she tripped. Her body met with the dry earth, the grass refusing to act as a cushion. It crossed her mind that perhaps the earth around her hated her, trampling on them and vainly admiring the leaves of the trees.

Pushing that out of her mind, she decided to survey her body. She felt minor pain over the front of her body, which she suspected would turn into bruises. However, there was a distinct pain from her right shin. She had probably scraped it against the tree or something.

Mustering her strength, she sat up and surveyed her leg. There was indeed a scrape. Just what she had expected. Luckily, she wasn't all that far from Lake Floria. She would wash off there, gather the water, and then head home, hopefully without any event.

When she arrived at Lake Floria, she washed off a few clumps of dirt on her legs. She took one of the bottles, scooping water out of the lake and pouring it on her scrape. It almost blood red in spots, but Zelda decided that it would be fine to wait until she got home to wrap it with cloth.

And so, she quickly filled up the bottles and began the walk back to their house.

* * *

When she opened the door, she immediately knew Link was not yet awake. First off, the house was nearly silent. Second off, the only audible noise was a soft snoring coming from their bedroom. Third off, this was usual. However, Zelda's usual mornings didn't consist of her tripping on the root of a tree. She set the bottles in the pantry and hung the bag on a hook by the door.

She quickly fetched one of the bandage cloths she had been given on Skyloft and tied it around her leg. She reasoned that this was unnecessary, but she decided that it was better to be safe than sorry.

She went to the bedroom, checking on Link. She had always thought that he looked extremely cute while sleeping. She stepped in to lay a kiss on his cheek. He must have just been dozing, because he woke up not too long after that.

When he opened his eyes, she was standing in the doorway, happy and smiling. A smile crossed his face as well, and she walked toward him, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'm assuming you already went to get the water for the day?" he asked. Zelda nodded.

"It is the usual thing, after all," she replied.

His mouth opened and closed again. She could tell he had noticed the cloth on her leg. He stared awkwardly at the cloth, until he opened his mouth.

"What happened?" he asked, clearly pretty concerned. "A bokoblin didn't cut you, did they? Those cuts hurt, and they don't go away easily." Zelda shook her head, knowing exactly how Link knew this.

"Luckily, no. I tripped over a tree root, and scraped my leg," Zelda admitted, untying the bandage and lifting her leg up for Link to see. "Want me to go ahead and heat up the pumpkin soup?"

"Yes, but tell me, where else does it hurt?" he asked. Zelda pointed childishly to the largest bruise on her leg. It was purple, and even though Zelda liked purple, this shade was not comforting.

He ran his thumb over her the bruise, causing Zelda to lightly wince. He quickly pulled back and mumbled an apology under his breath.

"It's ok!" Zelda said, already back to her usual self. She quickly gave him a hug and ran to the pantry to heat up the soup.

Link stayed behind, smiling at her happiness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this! I would really enjoy it if you reviewed this so that I can improve on my writing.


End file.
